goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Xian
, Mist can be found in Xian]] Xian (シーアン村 Xian Village) is a village in the far-eastern portion of Angara that Isaac and co. travel through on their way to Altin and Lama Temple. The architecture and appearance of the residents of Xian is modeled on ancient or medieval Chinese culture and many people in Xian's speech has minor grammatical oddities stereotypical of English speaking Chinese. Xian is the major producer of silk in Angara, if not the world, and so is the start of the Silk Road. The Silk Road is a trade route that starts in Xian, where merchants buy silk, and ends in Tolbi in northern Gondowan, where merchants sell the silk. Martial arts and east Asian concepts like Chi are popular topics and activities in Xian. Xian contains the Mercury Djinni Mist. By talking to a woman at the right moment, she will spill her pot of water creating a puddle which you can use Frost on and subsequently jump across to the Djinni. Story and co in Master Feh's dojo]] Xian is home to Feizhi and her father Master Feh, and is the location of the latter's martial arts school. Upon arrival at this school, Isaac's party witness Feizhi falling out with her father. This argument is triggered by Feizhi's claim to have psychic powers of foresight, specifically her foreseeing of her friend, Hsu falling into danger, something which her father adamantly refuses to accept. Unwilling to send out aid, Feizhi storms out to help Hsu personally, even if she must do it alone. Isaac and co can then speak to Master Feh, who will explain to them the difference between Chi and Ki (the latter being simply a different name for Psynergy). Chi, he explains, is a form of energy emitted by harnessing the body's physical strength and transmitting it across distances. This is unlike Psynergy (Ki), which is generated by the mind, and not the body, and hence has far fewer limitations on its power, although this Psynergy can only be utilized by those with an Adeptness for it, unlike Chi, which can be used by all, provided they undergo enough training. Vendors The village's Inn service is provided in the lower right building of village (the one marked with a sign that has an oriental text character instead of the word "Inn" on it) at a rate of 10 coins per Adept. Collectibles Items * Antidote: In a barrel in the dojo. * Elixir: In the upper-left-most barrel in the house in the center of the village. * Lucky Medal: In a pot in the mulberry orchard. * Sleep Bomb: In the lower left white jar in the residential room in the left of the two doors in the small cliff wall. Djinn * Mist: Talk to a pink-gowned working woman when she is two spaces below the right door and she will create a puddle which you can Frost, which then allows you to hop to this Djinni's position. Notes * In this town appears the only known character with green hair, the girl carrying water. Because of her personality and also the fact that Xian is where Hammet buys silk, it is sometimes speculated by fans that she might be Ivan's wife and thus, Karis' mother. Category: Places in Angara category: Towns and Settlements